


Domestic Ficlets

by Ironic_Swag7782



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Author is mlm, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Kravitz is a dad ok, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Romance, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, mlm, shameless fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Swag7782/pseuds/Ironic_Swag7782
Summary: Short (i really do mean short) ficlets of domestic scenes post story & song. I've got quite a few planned, and im taking requests for these (can't guarantee I'll write them tho) on my tumblr, @gabblewriteswhump.





	1. Carey & Killian

"I just still can't believe it." Killian says, for not the first time tonight. "After tomorrow, I can call you my wife. My lizard wife." 

Carey, half-dressed, pauses and they both exchange a glance, before Carey breathes out a laugh. 

"This will be the last time we'll sleep together as each other's girlfriend. We'll be a married couple tomorrow night." She pulls a vest top on, climbing into bed alongside her fiancee. "All we've been though together, all we've faced." 

Killian, in that moment, is so overcome by emotion she has to fight against everything to not cry. She simply doesn't have the words to describe everything she feels for Carey - there's nothing but love, unconditional, for Carey. 

"Don't make me cry, babe. I'm trying to save that for tomorrow." She laughs. 

Carey doesn't respond, strangely, her eyes glued to a spot in the far corner. Killian sees it too, a tiny black speck in the corner of the room, eight-legged and scuttering across the floor. They make eye contact, Carey grins, and they both launch across the room, determined to get the spider first. 

Their hands slam down at almost the exact same second, and funnily enough, Carey ends up cupping Killian's hand with her own. They burst out with laughter, realising they've both just flown across the room from the bed. 

They don't even realise the spider skittering away, unharmed.


	2. Taako and Kravitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when was Taako a dad?

They're halfway though their meal - the restaurant was Taako-approved - when Taako's stone of farspeech goes off. Embarrassed, and apologising profusely to his date, he whips it out and answers it, outside. 

"Hello, is this Mr. McDonald? We have your son in the nurses office, is there anyway you could come pick him up?" 

Taako's dumbfounded for a second, then shakes off the confusion and answers - god knows why - with;

"Yeah, no problem. I'll come grab him right now." He hangs up a few minutes later, and sighs when he realises he actually has to go grab his 'son'. 

 

Kravitz is actually okay with it. In fact, when Taako explains the situation, he smiles fondly and offers to go with him. God knows why, but he accepts that offer too. 

Regardless of why, Taako's here, being led through the school to the kid they seem to think is his son. 

Sure enough, Angus is in the infirmary, head propped up on several pillows, face flush and eyes closed. 

"Ango?" Taako whispers when he sees the kid. 

Angus stirs when he hears his nickname, blinking up at Taako blearily. When he sees who it is, he breaks out into a smile - tired as he is - and says; 

"Sir!" 

"How ya feelin' Ango? And why do they seem to think I'm your dad?" 

Angus looks sheepish at being caught out. "A little while ago they asked who my emergency contact was and I... said you," He glances at his hands. "I'm suprised you didn't realise sooner, sir. You've signed permission slips a few times." 

"That's what those were," Taako realises. "Either way, let's get you home. Can you manage a bit of travelling to get home?" 

By the time they're making their way home, Angus is already asleep on his shoulder. Kravitz smiles, almost knowingly but entirely fondly, when he sees the scene. 

"Don't even mention it." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another found family fic >:3


	3. Lup and Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lup and Barry's turn to be the parents.

Merle's already half out the door when Lup and Barry get there, Lup being half-dragged by Barry through the door. 

"Just for a few hours, I promise." Barry says, and Lup resigns to her fate.

"Why us, though? Surely anyone, even the grim reaper would be a better babysitter?" She asks Merle, who's rushing out in a panic. 

"They're all busy. I asked Taako and he just laughed and didn't answer the question," Merle says. "Guys, thank you. I know it was last minute but I appreciate you coming down here." 

Barry nods, Merle lets them in the house then he's gone. Mavis and Mookie are playing some kind of game on the floor - there doesn't seem to be much of an objective, but it does look like Mavis is winning. Or Lup thinks so, anyway. 

"Food's in the cupboards, bedtime's at nine - yes, Mookie, you're going at that time - and... what else am I forgetting..."

"Merle. Don't worry. We've got this." Barry says, a hand on his shoulder. 

Merle relaxes a little, addressing his kids with; "Bye kids, be good, okay?" 

And he's out the door, and Lup and Barry, two childless liches, are left with two children to care for. 

 

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the evening goes peacefully. Mookie - admittedly, with prompting from Mavis - goes to bed at the time he's supposed to, Mavis following behind shortly. 

"Auntie Lup?" Mookie says - Lup does her best to ignore that weird feeling the word auntie gives her - from the door. He's still in his pyjamas, and his hair is messy. He looks scared. 

"What's up, lil' buddy?" Lup asks, getting up - Barry stirs from his nap when she does so, but he doesn't wake - to meet the boy. 

"I had a nightmare," He pouts, and Lup almost laughs - this is so clichė its almost funny, but considering Mookie looks like he's about to cry, she'll have to laugh later. 

"Alright, isn't this the bit where you ask if you can sleep with us?" She asks, stretching her arms. 

Barry's awake by this point, and sleepily glancing over to them both. He gives Lup a warning look (she knows its about the fact that she kicks in her sleep, 'like a freakin octopus') but she just keeps talking. 

At Mookie's sheepish nod, she hefts him onto her shoulders, enticing giggling out of the kid, and Barry follows her into the bedroom. 

It takes them ages to get comfortable - Barry and Lup are not used to sharing a bed with a small, wriggly boy, who can't seem to make up his mind on where to sleep. Eventually, they settle on Mookie wedged in between the space where both Barry and Lup's legs are, which is fine, so long as they don't move below the waist. 

"Barry, you awake?" Lup whispers in the dark, once she's sure Mookie's asleep. 

He mumbles a reply. "Yeah," A pause. "If you're about to ask if we can have a kid, I swear to-" 

"Not right now!" She defends, still whispering. "I mean, maybe in a few years. And adoption. I can't handle a newborn." 

"I'd love a kid, babe," Barry mutters, wriggling around Mookie as much as he can to cuddle Lup. "We'd need all the advice we can get. Your brother's basically a dad now, isn't he? And of course there's Merle." 

"Think of all the children's books we'll have to read..." 

"But whatever we do, we'll love that kid no matter what, right? We'll never leave them." 

Barry is silent for a few seconds, before, in a very solemn voice says;

"Never. We're that kids parents. We'll love them forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i finished taz: balance and needed to heal so this happened. Sorry for any mistakes, i dont have a laptop rn so this was all written on my phone!


End file.
